1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally apparatus for use in physical therapy and, more particularly, to apparatus for use in ambulation therapy.
2. Description of Background
The field of physical therapy has been getting more and more attention upon the recognition that recuperation and recovery from surgery and accidents can be implemented by the patient performing various exercises and the like. For example, walking is found to help many recovering patients and disabled persons. Nevertheless, in many cases the patient could not simply walk on their own. Therefore, there have been known some systems having handrails that resemble the parallel bars in gymnastic equipment and that permit the patient to hold on with their hands and arms to the handrails as they walk along. In such previously proposed systems, the handrails or parallel bars are provided with uprights or standards similar to those of the gymnastic equipment that are simply placed on the floor of the physical therapy training area.